Dusk and Dawn
by SirensAfterMidnight
Summary: When Hyrule's castle guards suddenly start disappearing, Zelda sets out on her own to find the killer and find the real truth about why the guard's are suddenly disappearing, but what she finds is way more than she ever expected... Zelda x Dark Link M-Rated for language, sexual themes and some violence
1. Leaving

AN: So...been a long time. I originally made this story a long time ago (when I was 13) and I am now 19. This story was originally published on a different account but alas, I have lost all of my login information. So I have decided to create a new account and finish this story and publish more content. I have come to realize I want to be an aspiring writer and this place was my home and where it all began. Chapters 1-3 were published during my baby years. I didn't edit any of it because it served me a good memory that I don't want to correct. I would like to continue this story and see it all the way to the end. However...the question is does anybody want to read the end? Hope you guys enjoy the ride ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any of it's characters.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be. A princess was supposed to find true love, marry him, have children and live happilly ever after. That wasn't the case for Princess Zelda... Many men had gone to extreme heights just to ask her hand in marriage, though all were rejected. Even the heroic Link, who saved Hyrule from peril was not even sucessful.

Zelda had often been tormented by her father that if she didn't wed she would be forced to marry the groom he picked for her. Most of her excuses were "I just haven't found the right one yet." Zelda was now 18 and becoming a woman rather than a teenager. In Hyrule the youngest you could wed was 16. Zelda's time was running out. Most everyone was wed by age 17 and now Zelda's choices were limited.

But that didn't seem to bother her right now...

"Shh! You're so loud Annabelle! You're going to wake up everyone in the castle!" Zelda hushed her servant.

"M..M'lady..are you sure it's fine to be roaming out of your quaters at night?" Annabelle whispered in a shaky voice.

Zelda stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward her sevant.

"If I was telling you to be quiet and we are sneaking around the entire castle do you really think it is ok?" Zelda replied in a annoyed tone.

Annabelle flinched. "Umm..no m'lady."

Zelda sighed. "I'm sorry for going off on you Annabelle. I just really don't want to get caught. Goddesses knows what will happen to you and me if we were caught."

The servant lady nodded. She really didn't want to get caught either. She would certainly be rid of and forced out on the streets and if anything happened to Zelda her head would be rid of. In fact the servant didn't have a clue of where they were going. She woke aruptedly in the middle of the night by Zelda.

At first she was alarmed by the bow and arrows Zelda was carrying. She didn't know what Zelda planned to do with them, but something must be terribly wrong...but this of course could also just be Zelda's rambunctious behavior.

"Annabelle! Focus! Don't lag behind." Zelda's voice interupted Annabelle's thoughts and Annabelle moved along.

They came to one of the back entrances which was guarded by two armed soldiers. They both looked bored and tired. No one could blame them. Zelda and Annabelle were just eyeing them right behind the corner.

"There's no way we can get past them. We should go back..." Annabelle whispered.

"Nonsense." Zelda replied as she pulled out her bow and arrow. "That's why I came prepared."

Annabelle looked alarmed now. "No! M'lady, you cannot do that. They are your people they respect you they look up to y-"

"Relax..." Zelda interupted. "It's just a tranquilizer. It will put them to sleep. They wont remember a thing, nor have any visible wounds."

Annabelle relaxed a little but was still worried. What was so important to make the princess have to tranquilize her own men?

Zelda pulled out an arrow from her quiver and drawed the bow back with the arrow steadied and aimed. Annabelle held her breath. In one split second the arrow shattered the air, making a loud 'Whoosh!' sound, catching both of the soldiers off guard.

It didn't take long for one of the guards to dizzy out and hit the floor. The other guard pulled out his sword from it's sheathe, searching the room fantically for the attacker. Zelda drawed yet another arrow and pointed it at the frightened soldier.

Zelda murmered under her breath before she released. "I'm sorry..."

And with that another arrow was released and went shooting towards it's prey. With that the 2nd and last soldier was down and tranquilized. Zelda rose up.

"Come on let's go. They'll regain conciousness in 10 minutes. We don't have time to waste." Zelda said. She looked down at Annabelle who was still crouched on the ground.

"Get up." Zelda said as she offered out her hand to Annabelle. Annabelle blinked and took Zelda's hand and got up.

They both proceeded out the wooden door. Zelda was cautious while opening the door in case there were more guards on the other side. Annabelle just decided to hide behind Zelda and out of view in case they were caught.

"I..Is it safe m'lady?" Annabelle whispered in a shaky voice.

"Yes it is safe but we are only past the easy part." Zelda replied.

Annabelle sighed and tried to hold back a groan. What lied on the other side that was worse then what they had alreay been through? Annabelle peaked out from behind Zelda to catch a glimspe of the night.

No guards in sight...

Zelda tiptoed ahead cautiously. When she looked out over the garden, no guards where in sight...No lanterns, no footsteps, and no movement... Strange.

"I knew something was wrong." Zelda murmered under her breath.

Annabelle looked confused. What was wrong? Where were all the guards? How did Zelda know of this?

"M'lady, what is going on? What is happening?" Annabelle asked anxiously.

Zelda gave her servant a sorrowful look. "I'm not sure...I just felt a dark presence lingering around the castle and...and..." Zelda sighed and dropped her head in defeat. "I could not sleep. I knew something was wrong so i came looking for you. I needed help. We have gotten reports of soldiers showing up missing. The ones who were assigned duties outside of the castle."

Zelda looked back up at Annabelle with hurt eyes that broke her servant's heart. "My father passed it off as just an act of laziness and the slacking and forgetting their duties. He assumed they ran off." Zelda shook her head in disgust. "...But I knew better...I knew something was wrong."

Annabelle suddenly felt the need to comfort her. She had always felt sorry for Princess Zelda, especially because of the way her father treated her. He never even listened to his own daughter. Not once. "M'lady... i'm sorry. If there's anything I can do..." Annabelle soothed

"No. My father will not heed my words so I must take responsibility. You cannot come with me. You have a life and a duty here, I will not take that from you. I'm going to find the person or thing who is killing the guards and stop it..." Zelda's eyes became watery.

"Don't come looking for me..."

That was last thing Zelda said before she left and Annabelle never saw her again.

Zelda looked up at the starry night sky and sighed as the cool wind blew through her hair, making it dance in the wind.

"So many stars..." She thought to herself.

She gazed over Hyrule's plains. So vast yet dangerous and lurking with creatures. Zelda shivered. She would be brave, she wouldn't be scared. She had to protect her kingdom at no cost. She would kill this horrible beast who was taking the lives of the innocent.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself. This had all happened so fast, so sudden. She wasn't sure how to act in this situation. But most of all...most of all the thing on her mind was who would be so heartless to take the lives of others?

She couldn't run to anyone for help. The most help she would ever get was from Annabelle and even that was not alot. She most certainly couldn't run to Link who would probally be the only one to stop this. Ever since Zelda rejected him Link had a grown obsession towards her...

Zelda shook her head. What did it matter? This was about her people not her. She had to ask Link for help. She faced the direction of the Faron Woods which led to Links hometown...She was crazy for wanting to travel out at night but she didn't really have a choice.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Just inhale...exhale"

"Damn I can hear you breath all the way from the castle." A foreign voice shattered the silence. Zelda's heart stopped.

She turned towards the voice but no one was there...She sighed.

"It must have been my imagination..." She thought calmly to herself.

"Lady! Up here!" The voice speaked again.

Zelda gasped and spun around and looked up. What she saw didn't look like a person...but a beast with red eyes staring intriguingly back at her...


	2. Captured

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of the characters.

Zelda grabbed for her bow and arrows but froze in her place when she felt a cold blade brush against her neck. She dropped her hands and let go of the bow. She thought how could I have been so stupid and let my guard down. Now I can't do anything this beast will kill me. She closed her eyes accepting her fate and took one heavy breath and waited for her killer to slash her neck.

"You don't fight back much when the other person has the advantage. I'd think for someone like you that you would at least put up a struggle when you know you are about to die."

Zelda opened her eyes. She couldn't really make out the figure that well. It was too damn dark. But she could certainly see the glowing red eyes staring back at her. The demonic eyes made her cringe and pulled her heart into knots. She felt the creature pull the sword away and felt an ice cold hand touch her face and it sent shivers down her spine. She was confused. Why didn't this beast just kill her already? Why is he just touching her? And how come this beast sounds so human? He simply sounded like a teenage boy with a deep mature voice and his hands...they were ice cold when it wasn't even cold out which was eerily strange...but his hand felt like a human hand. He was human...Wasn't he?

His deep voice spoke again, "You seem confused. But basically princess, I'm here to capture you."

"B-But why?"

He snickered. Zelda wanted to slap him so hard right then and there. This did not amuse her. In fact, she was scared straight.

"Oh calm down princess. I was only trying to lighten the mood. You've been looking like a deer in the headlights for the past two minutes. You know it hurts whenever I see such a pretty girl scared of me but I guess it only should be expected. I am just a creation of evil."

Zelda didn't know how to reply. She actually thought it would be best to say nothing at all. So she didn't.

The red eyed creature narrowed its eyes and he yanked at Zelda's arm forcefully dragging her next to him. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a very tiny red orb. Almost the size of a bead. He threw it down on the ground and red smoke swallowed up Zelda and the mystery "man". Zelda coughed and gasped for air. She couldn't see anything but red smoke.

Finally, the smoke dispelled and Zelda found herself in a dark and roting dungeon. Wait, prison cells? There were vines that seemed as if they crawled up the wall all the way to ceiling. Zelda could hear a dripping sounds and rats scurrying across the floor in the dead silent prison. She could smell what seemed to be rotting flesh and vomit.

Zelda began to panic and struggle against the creature. She caught a glimspe of the beast and froze. He...looked like Link. Almost every feature was picture perfect and exactly like Link. Except the man had black skin, all black clothes, and glowing red eyes that looked nothing like Link's blue ones. His voice didn't match Link's. Link's voice was higher and this...man's voice was deeper.

The man smirked at Zelda's expression of shock.

"I am Dark Link. But you can call me Dark."

Zelda tried to pull her arm free again but Dark had a firm grip on her. She wasn't going anywhere.

Zelda raised her voice and yelled, "Why am I here?! I demand an answer!"

Dark just did that stupid smirk again that almost looked kinda seductive.

"I brought you here simply because my master told me to. You might know him. He's quite well known for faking his death."

Zelda's mouth dropped to the floor. It couldn't be the Dark King who tried to take over Hyrule. Zelda saw Link plunge the Master Sword right into his stomach. He's dead, right?

"Link killed him. There's no way he is alive. So quit with the funny jokes."

Dark chuckled and brought his lips close to her ear, "Oh, he's very much alive and very eager to see you."

Zelda shuddered from Dark's breath on her neck and ear. She felt cold fear and her heart started pounding. Why was Gannondorf "eager to see her". She could only imagine Gannon doing the same to her as Link did to him. Plunging a sword through her stomach.

She felt somthing suddenly push her foward. She fell on the cold hard stone. Zelda looked around. She was in a cell. She looked back and saw Dark lock the gate. She was now a prisoner with no way out.

She ran for the iron bars and started tugging and pulling on them but they wouldn't budge.

She screamed, "Let me out!"

Dark shook his head, "Foolish girl, if only you could've just stayed in your little castle where you belong."

He made his way to the exit door. He turned back and looked at her one last time before he opened the door.

"If only you were mine instead of his."

With that he turned and left Zelda alone to cry.


	3. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters.

Zelda couldn't believe this. What if all of hyrule turns back into spirits than everyone would have to go back to hiding in their homes. The sun would never shine and the moon would never set in the sky and no stars would ever gleam over all the villages. Monsters would parole the streets at their leisure. Link could be the only one to stop it but Zelda knew Link wouldn't have been able to save Hyrule without Midna and Midna was gone...She was in the Twilight Realm and the only way to get to the Twilight Realm was broken. The mirror that could teleport you to the Twilight was broken and there was no way to fix it.

Zelda began to sob. She thought may the Goddesses help us all. She blinked away her tears she had to find a way out before Dark comes back and takes her away to Gannondorf. She felt around the floor and walls for loose stones or holes that she could start digging at. Nothing. Every stone was packed tight together ancd her bare hands could never break this stone.

 _What was the point?_

She layed down on a pile of hay in the corner of the cell. It was itchy and uncomfortable but better than the wet cold stone. The floor looked really dirty. God knows whats been on these floors. Zelda heard the rats start to squeak. They must be hungry she thought...They must smell food. She buried her face in the hay and covered her ears pretending she was anywhere but here.

Link yawned and stretched as sunlight illuminated his house. Link went back to living in Ordon after he saved Hyrule, killed Gannondorf, and..being rejected by the one and only princess. Of course it was a depressing long ride back to Ordon but he thought maybe this is just how it's meant to be. That he would live in Ordon for the rest of his life and be a goat herder and die...single.

He shrugged off the thought and got up out of bed and stretched one last time. He threw off his pajamas and reached the dresser for his everyday outfit attire. When he opened the dresser he found his green tunic lying next to his clothes. He felt the fabric of the old tunic. He kinda missed wearing it and he looked good in it too. He wore this when he defeated all those dungeon bosses, when he saved Colin, and when he said goodbye to Midna. He shook his head of the memories and threw on his farm outfit.

As Link climbed down the ladder that led to the front door to his house he was greeted by the young children of Ordon. Oh, how annoying they were...

"Can I play with that cool sword that you slew all those monsters with?" Talo asked

"Sorry Kiddo. I got rid of that thing a long time ago."

The kids all pouted and looked dissapointed except for Colin. He was too busy gazing off into space. Colin always use to be left out from the others and never blended in well but ever since Colin jumped out and saved Beth that day, he has be called a hero ever since.

Link saw a bit of himself in Colin. He could tell Colin would grow up and become a great, strong and brave man.

"Well kids I better get off to work. You know how it is. I'll see you guys around."

Link patted Colin on the head before he left. Colin gave Link a shy look and watched as the hero left to the village.

Link entered the village and saw the villagers harvesting and chatting among eachother. They all greeted Link as he walked by. He walked past Illia's house but when he saw Illia on the porch looking sad...he approached her. Illia looked up and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Link sat down beside her.

"My father is mad at me..."

She stared down at her lap.

"Why is he mad?"

Illia shrugged. "He told me I need to find a man and that i'm 17 and need to experience dating."

"Well I think you deserve someone who treats you well and so does your father. That's all he means it by. He wants you to have a family and be happy and not be alone and sad when he's gone."

Illia smiled. "Thanks Link. You have a good point. You always know how to make me feel better."

"You're welcome Illia." Link got up "Well I gotta go. See ya!"

Illia watched as her childhood bestfriend walked away.

She whispered. "See ya.."

And smiled.

When Link arrived at the Ranch he saw Fado laying in the grass looking up at the sun while the goats just munched on grass. Link walked up to him. Fado of course wasn't suprised. Link comes everyday. Link was never even paid to care for the goats or herd them at the end of the day. He just liked helping people.

"Nothing to do today, Link. Why don't you go hangout with Ilia and the kids and come back at sunset."

Link layed down next to Fado.

"Well maybe I wanted to talk to you besides kids are a pain in the neck sometimes."

Fado chuckled. "Yeah they sure do love you and they can't get enough."

Link smiled and looked up at th floating clouds passing by. He thought who needs to live in a castle when you have a piece of heaven right above you.

"Whatcha thinking Link?"

Link turned his head to Fado alittle shocked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"You're all smiling and happy but why? Isn't it heartbreaking being rejected by someone you love?"

Link eyes became watery. Fado knew all about Link and his feelings for Zelda. They use to sit and talk for hours and somehow the subject would always come up. Her...Fado knew Link tried to erase Zelda from his mind but it did no good. The feelings would always come back and he knew he still loved her...He tried so hard to make it seem he was better off without her. But he wasn't.

Before Link could burst out into tears he heard galloping across the field. Horses? He sat up and rubbed his watery eyes and saw Royal painted horses with soldiers in their usual armor. This isn't good. Something must've happened. Something bad. Link stood up as the horses slowed down to approach him.

"The princess! The princess has gone missing!"

Link's heart stopped. He knew he had to go find her but he knew this would be no easy task...but he would risk his life for her. That he was sure of.

"So what's the plan?"

Dark looked at his fingernails casually picking at them not sparing one look at The Dark King as he spoke to him. Gannon was in his throne with his head resting on his chin, deep in thought.

"You could show some respect to your king. Afterall I brought you into this world and I can certainly take you out of it."

"Gannon,Gannon,Gannon. You know I have no ounce of respect in my body and I certainly wouldn't care if you killed me. There is nothing to really look forward to in this world or a purpose. Think about it. We mean nothing."

Gannondorf growled at Dark.

"Don't back talk me. Now here is the plan. Link will of course come searching for the princess. I already have two parts of the triforces power. I just need the third one. He will find his way to my castle I'm sure those dumbass sages will guide him here and when he comes he will fall into a trap and never return to that pathetic village of his. And I will have all the power needed to become a god and make everyone obey my will."

Dark yawned unimpressed.

"Some plan Mr. Dark Lord but how exactly do you take the power from them? it's tattooed on their hand."

"Easy. We kill them."

Dark studdered, "K-Kill them?"

The king smiled amused by Dark's reaction.

"Yes pet. Kill them. You will be the one to do it."

Dark was angry now. Gannondorf may have created but he didn't want to be his slave anymore. He was fed up.

"I'm not doing your dirty work for you. You do it!"

Gannondorf stood up and grabbed Dark by his tunic and put his face so close to Dark's that he could feel Gannan's breath on his face. Dark struggled against him.

"You will do it or I will lock you back up in that dungeon cell forever this time."

Dark stopped the struggle and gave up. He sure as hell didn't want to go back _there_. Gannondorf released him and chuckled darkly.

"I'm glad we came to an understanding pet. Learn your place. Now get out of my sight."

Dark grimaced and turned around leaving the throne room. He was beyond mad but he couldn't act on it or could he...He thought about Zelda then. He smirked. Oh Gannondorf, my plan will certainly be better than yours. Just wait.


End file.
